A Lenda de Naiya
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: Esta fic conta a origem de um dos 12 Cavaleiros de ouro. O mais forte e surpreendente na minha opinião. A lenda de Naiya. Uma lenda chinesa. Espero que gostem.


**A Lenda de Naiya**

Disclaymer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e não lucro nada com isso. Faço por diversão. A propriedade dos personagens é de Masami Kurumada.

Essa fic é baseada na lenda de Nayia. Uma lenda que inspirou Masami Kurumada a criar um de seus mais fascinantes personagens.

Antes de qualquer coisa, dou créditos a Willian Carlos da Comunidade Mu de Áries no Orkut, por ter descoberto esta lenda.

Muito desta lenda é obscura, então vou precisar acrescentar um pouco à história.

Eu nem sei porque resolvi escrever essa fic... Tive inspiração zero pra escrever e achei que o resultado final saiu um tanto... Bléh... Mas enfim... Lá vai...

Sem mais delongas... Apresento-lhes... Naiya. No final vocês entenderão porque essa fic está ligada a Saint Seiya.

**-China. Muitos séculos atrás-**

Numa pequena aldeia da China vivia um jovem chamado Naiya. Era pequeno. Parecia mirrado. Mas era extremamente dedicado às artes marciais. Sua fama de lutador forte viajava pela china. Atraía lutadores de todos os cantos da china para desafiá-lo. Caminhava da plantação de arroz para sua casa. Trazia um chapéu de palha na cabeça que o protegia do sol. Vestia roupas surradas, pois era pobre.

Parado a sua frente, um grande homem. Porte musculoso. Tinha braçadeiras de ferro nas mãos. Era careca exceto pelo rabo-de-cavalo. Tinha um longo bigode e barba mal-feita. Estava sem camisa e olhava feio para o jovem. O outro era magro. Cabelos lisos, cortados em formato "tigelinha" e trajava garbosa vestimenta de seda chinesa, ornamentada com dragões.

CHAN: O que? Meu mestre viajou desde as longínquas terras do leste até a terra dos Cinco picos de Rozan para enfrentar um garoto esquálido? Parece morto de fome! Inadmissível!

NAIYA: Mais um desafiante? Estarei honrado em lutar com você. Mas peço-lhe gentilmente que espere que eu leve este arroz à minha mãe. Após, lutarei com o senhor com prazer.

CHAN: Meu mestre é exímio lutador da escola pata de urso! Ele não sujaria sua honra lutando com uma criança. Desista de farsa e revele-nos aquele que chamam de "Pequeno Tigre"!

O garoto sorri por um tempo. E logo decide fazer como ordenado.

NAIYA: Pois não... Obedecer-lhes-ei e mostrar-lhes-ei aquele que procuram! Sigam-me honoráveis senhores até minha casa e dir-lhes-ei quem é Pequeno Tigre que tanto procuram.

Os homens obedecem ao jovem e o seguem até a vila. Todos olham com desconfiança. Desconfiam de cara que o intuito do homem não é outro senão derrotar aquele a quem chama de Pequeno Tigre.

Param de frente a um casebre, onde uma mulher os recebe.

MEI-MEI: Pequeno Tigre. Estes são novos desafiantes?

NAIYA: Sim mãe.

CHAN: Que farsa é esta? Este garoto raquítico derrota homens de todas as partes da China? A quem quer enganar? Fazem o grande Lei-Kun de tolo! Exijo explicações!

Lei-Kun finalmente se pronuncia com um rosnado. Põe a mão no ombro do garoto e toma-lhe o saco de arroz. Ele olha para o pequeno que de forma nenhuma se intimida com o tamanho do grandalhão.

LEI-KUN: Se é Pequeno Tigre, mostre-me sua força...

CHAN: Por sua teimosia e falta de respeito, agora, meu mestre Lei-Kun se enfureceu.

NAIYA: Honorável senhor. Garanto-lhes que sou aquele a quem procuram e prometo-lhes um duelo. Se é uma mostra de força que requerem dar-lhes-ei.

Os dois se afastam. Lei-Kun apenas cruza os braços e olha para o jovem que se prepara pro combate. Naiya fecha os olhos, se concentra. Assume postura de combate.

Lei-Kun ataca com um soco, que Naiya bloqueia com um chute.

NAIYA: Sua força me impressiona, grande Lei-Kun. Mas sua técnica peca em velocidade.

CHAN: Como pode ter feito isto? Meu mestre é muito mais forte do que um moleque raquítico!

LEI-KUN: Impossível!

Lei-Kun se enfurece e ataca mais uma vez, agora com o outro punho. Naiya bloqueia o golpe socando o punho do gigantesco homem. A força de naiya é tal que quebra as braçadeiras, junto com o pulso de Lei-Kun.

NAIYA: Perdão grande mestre Lei-Kun, mas eu sou o mais forte.

Naiya atinge o grandalhão com um chute no peito que o derruba imediatamente.

CHAN: Impossível!

NAIYA: Não se preocupe mestre Chan. Seu mestre está vivo. Meramente desacordado. Diga-lhe que foi um prazer lutar com ele. Que sua força foi reconhecida. Diga-lhe para treinar mais e retornar quando for mais forte caso deseja uma revanche. Humildemente aceitarei o desafio.

Esta era a rotina do pequeno Naiya. Trabalhar na plantação de arroz e enfrentar desafiantes. Cada vez mais escassos pois a fama de Naiya era grande e havia derrotado praticamente todos os maiores lutadores da China.

Havia outros que ouviam a fama de Naiya. Um deles é o próprio deus-dragão Shen-Wo. Observava do céu seu filho do qual tinha tanto orgulho. Pois Naiya adquirira grande força e honra. Força com a qual defendia a justiça.

A fama de Naiya se espalhara tanto pelo mundo dos vivos quanto pelo mundo dos mortos. Demônios também ouviram falar da força daquele pequeno tigre e constantemente enviavam seus assassinos para se livrar do garoto. Mas Naiya facilmente derrotara a todos.

Eis que um demônio muito forte, após derrotar cem dragões, resolve desafiar Naiya. Chama sua atenção causando carnificina em vilarejos da China. Naiya faz uma jornada atrás dos Demônios com intuito de derrota-los.

NAIYA: Demônios! Pagarão pelo terror que espalharam!

Os demônios eram derrubados um a um por golpes precisos e fortes. Os punhos de Naiya os cravam ao chão. Abriam crateras. Demônios golpeados eram arremessados com força suficiente para derrubar árvores com as quais se chocavam.

DEMÔNIO: Pivete! Ousa desafiar as hordas de Shao-Mei!? O rei dos demônios?

NAIYA: Enquanto seu mestre espalhar terror por minha amada terra, eu o desafiarei com todas as minhas forças!

DEMÔNIO: Então... Que assim seja!

O demônio acerta um soco em Naiya que se defende cruzando os braços sobre a cabeça. A força do impacto abre uma cratera no chão, mas Naiya sai ileso e permanece de pé. Ele golpeia o estômago do demônio com força e o arremessa através de árvores. Naiya corre e salta atrás do monstro que agora arranca uma árvore com a pura força de seus braços. E o usa como tacape.

O monstro gira a enorme árvore contra o pequeno Naiya que a arrebenta com um chute. Os dois começam a trocar golpes à medida que arrasam com a floresta. Naiya recebe um chute que apesar de defendido o envia para o alto e para longe. Ele cai dentro de um lago ao pé de uma cachoeira.

Em um salto o monstro chega até o lago. Seu corpo enorme agita as águas. Naiya se levanta furioso. As águas se agitam quando o espírito do jovem se eleva.

DEMÔNIO: Sua expressão é patética homenzinho... Sou O príncipe dos Demônios! Eu derrotei 100 Dragões e por isso adquiri esta forma!

NAIYA: Me chamam Pequeno Tigre. Sou filho de Shen-Wo. E você despertou a ira de meu pai... Já sentiu a "Cólera de um Dragão"?

O demônio se enfurece e avança contra Naiya que ergue o punho desferindo um poderoso soco que arremessa o demônio para o alto. O impacto do golpe é tamanho que atira a água da cachoeira para cima.

O demônio é morto no ato. Naiya se desvencilha do corpo do demônio cremando-o. Quando o fogo é ateado ao corpo do demônio, os espíritos dos Dragões derrotados sobem aos céus.

**-Mundo dos Demônios-**

O lorde dos demônios caminhava entre o fogo e as almas malignas. Estava irado. Notícia da morte de seu filho chegara a seu ouvido. Por sua mente só se passava uma coisa... A vontade de destruir o atrevido que cometeu tal ousadia com as próprias mãos.

SHAO-MEI: Eu convoco os lordes demônios! Venham até mim!

Seis demônios surgem diante de Shao-Mei. Sombras obscuras e malignas. Eles se ajoelham diante de seu senhor.

SHAO-MEI: Percorram a Terra! Encontrem aquele que matou meu filho e destruam-no!

As sombras apenas acenam com a cabeça e partem. Desaparecem como fantasmas. Assim como foi ordenado, os demônios percorreram a Terra espalhando morte e destruição. Naiya que trabalhava nos campos de arroz recebeu a noticia de um aldeão que por pouco não sobrevivera a fuga para avisá-lo.

NAIYA: Como? Demônios causando mortes? Eu cuidarei disto! Sua família será vingada!

Naiya corre o mais rápido que pode até o vilarejo seguinte. Mas no meio do caminho, um demônio surge diante dele. Como uma nuvem de fumaça negra ele se coloca frente a Naiya e o desafia.

????: Eu procuro o assassino do Príncipe dos demônios! Diga-me quem ele é ou eu o matarei de forma lenta e impiedosa!

NAIYA: Fui eu! Acha que pode me vencer? Prepare-se demônio!

????: Você? Pois bem... Seu fim chegou...

Naiya ataca, mas os seus golpes não parecem surtir efeito sobre o demônio, que era incorpóreo.

????: Seu fim chegou... Diga adeus à vida criança!

Naiya recebe um golpe do demônio que atravessa seu peito como se fosse um fantasma. Naiya cai de joelhos.

????: Eu posso ver seu espírito... Você realmente matou o príncipe. A mão do demônio dentro do peito de Naiya brilha e ele grita de dor.

Naiya é morto. O Demônio retorna para seu mestre para reportar o sucesso da missão. O corpo de Naiya é encontrado pelos aldeões e levado para o vilarejo. Devolvido a mãe. Que o repousa em sua cama e ora para que os deuses o ressucitassem.

Shen-Wo que observara dos céus sabia que nada poderia ser feito para devolver seu filho à vida. Por isso ele chorou... E suas lágrimas trouxeram uma chuva sobre a Terra que limpou todo o sangue dela.

(Nota do autor: Na china acreditava-se que os dragões eram os responsáveis pela chuva)

SHEN-WO: Já não posso mais fazer nada por meu filho... O mundo caiu em trevas... E, portanto eu me retirarei dele... Deixo este mundo pra trás assim como o filho que mais amei...

Shen-Wo abandona a Terra e se dirige às estrelas. A mãe de Naiya montara um altar onde repousava o corpo do filho. Era noite fechada. Todos os aldeões estavam em casa, esperando pela vinda dos demônios. Ela se aproxima do corpo do filho e estava prestes a atear fogo sobre ele quando um tigre surge do nada. A mãe de Naiya olha pra ele assustada, mas ele não parecia perigoso. Uma voz alcança seus ouvidos.

"_Não chore mulher... Pois nem tudo está perdido..."_

MEI-MEI: Você... Falou comigo?

"Sim... Eu observei seu filho durante muito tempo... Ele não pode morrer ainda.... Ele tem a força necessária pra livrar a terra dos demônios que a assolam..."

MEI-MEI: mas o que posso fazer? Nem mesmo Shen-Wo pode devolver-lhe a vida...

"_Shen-Wo não pode devolver a vida de seu filho, pois ela se fora... E uma coisa não é dada sem que outra seja tomada..."_

MEI-MEI: E o que posso fazer?

"_Você nada... Mas eu darei a Naiya minha vida... Para que ele possa desafiar aqueles que trouxeram a morte para nós..."_

O tigre se aproxima do corpo de Naiya e da um rugido. Tão alto que pode ser ouvido por toda a china. Uma luz intensa cobre os dois e o tigre desaparece. Em pouco tempo Naiya abre os olhos e se levanta.

MEI-MEI: Naiya!

A mulher abraça o filho.

NAIYA: Mãe... Eu estava... Morto?

MEI-MEI: Deuses sejam louvados... Você foi trazido de volta pra mim...

Shen-Wo que ouvira o rugido do tigre das estrelas olha novamente para a Terra e vê o filho morto. Seu espírito não pode mais voltar, mas ele pode passar uma última mensagem ao filho.

SHEN-WO: Você recebeu nova vida... Agora pode caminhar novamente entre os mortais...

Vindos do céu, os 100 dragões libertados por Naiya se ofereceram para ajudá-lo. Seu pai enviou do céu uma lança para que Naiya pudesse lutar. E concedeu-lhe um par de rodas flamejantes que presas ao calcanhar dele, ele pudesse voar e lutar contra os demônios.

Alçando vôo ao lado dos cem espíritos de dragão que agora habitavam seu corpo, Naiya atacou os demônios.

Os golpes de sua lança, carregados pelos espíritos dos dragões destruíam os demônios com facilidade. Aquele que havia o matado anteriormente fora o primeiro a cair. Os outros foram derrotados com muito custo e sacrifício. Imensa destruição abatera sobre a Terra no combate de Naiya e os lordes demônios.

Só faltava um lorde demônio a ser derrotado quando os outros foram derrotados.

SHAO-MEI: Você pagará por sua insolência homenzinho... Pagará por ter matado meus iguais... A batalha já começa furiosa. Shao-mei tenta esmurrar o pequeno Naiya, mas ele usa a lança pra se defender. O golpe faz a terra se partir e causa um terremoto.

SHAO-MEI: Como este palito não se quebrou com meu golpe?

NAIYA: Esta não é uma lança comum! Ela me foi dada por meu pai Shen-Wo! Nem mesmo você poderá quebra-la!

SHAO-MEI: Veremos!

Shao-Mei dispara uma rajada de fogo pela boca que Naiya defende girando a lança.

NAIYA: Eu já disse que é impossível!

Naiya desfere inúmeros golpes de lança que cortam a pele do demônio. Sangue jorra por todos os lados. O sangue do demônio parecia um veneno negro que matava tudo que tocava.

Os golpes foram desferidos por dias e noites sem que um ou outro cedesse. Até que pr fim, Naiya caía exausto no chão.

O demônio se preparava para abatê-lo quando os espíritos dos cem dragões despertam no interior de Naiya e atacam o demônio com todo seu poder. O demônio não pôde ser morto. Então Naiya usou a força dos cem dragões para confiná-lo.

Observando todo o combate, o deus primordial da longa vida eleva o espírito de Naiya até os céus enquanto seu corpo permanece na Terra como um tigre protegido por cem espíritos de dragões.

ATENA: Gostaria de usar esta força que possui para salvar ainda mais pessoas?

NAIYA: Quem é você?

ATENA: Sou Atena... A deusa da sabedoria... Eu vi sua força e sua coragem diante dos perigos que enfrentou... É sábio e poderoso... Sirva-me... E salve ainda mais vidas... O que me diz?

NAIYA: Eu aceito...

ATENA: Sua constelação será libra... E seu novo nome será... Dohko...

Assim surgiu na terra um cavaleiro de ouro que tem o nome de pequeno tigre e carrega a força de cem dragões em seus punhos...

Essa fic foi baseada numa lenda (Pra quem já leu minha fic Kismet de Áries, já conhece) sobre Naiya (Créditos pela pesquisa da lenda lá no início).

Eis a lenda mais uma vez pra que não conhece.

_Naiya é filho do Supremo Deus Dragão Shen Wo [Yuan-shi tian-zong] ("Go Rozan", no Japão) com uma jovem humana. Uma da tradução possível para 'Go Rozan' seria "Cinco de Rozan" – ou seja, os Cinco Picos Antigos de Rozan seriam o próprio Shen Wo. Quando criança, Naiya se destacava nas artes marciais, sendo apelidado de "Pequeno Tigre (Dohko)". Possuía uma força descomunal, o que chamava a atenção de lutadores de todos os cantos da Ásia, más ninguém era páreo para Naiya._

_Os Sete Deuses Demônios viram Naiya como uma ameaça e enviaram várias hordas de demônios atrás dele. Entretanto, nenhum deles sobreviveu! _

_Já na sua adolescência, Naiya encontrou como adversário o filho de um Deus Demônio. Sua aparência era a de um dragão. O demônio explicou a Naiya que adquiriu esta aparência por haver derrotado 100 dragões sagrados e agora seus espíritos residiam em seu interior. _

_Mas, por fim, o príncipe fora morto e os 100 dragões, libertados. Irado por ver seu filho morto, o líder entre os Sete Deuses Demônios ordenou que eles cuidassem de matar Naiya. _

_O primeiro Deus Demônio matou Naiya logo de cara, e os demônios comemoraram esta vitória espalhando o caos na Terra. Shen Wo, ao ver seu filho morto e não podendo fazer nada com relação a isso, retirou-se aos Céus. Mas ele não esperava que um Tigre se sacrificasse para devolver à vida o jovem morto. Naiya se reergueu e os 100 espíritos dos lendários dragões divinos puseram-se a ajudá-lo Shen Wo, já não podendo voltar à Terra, lançou dos Céus uma lança e um par de rodas flamejantes para que Naiya pudesse se locomover nos Céus. Agora, Naiya era um Deus! _

_Com todo seu poder, Naiya matou seis dos Deuses Demônios e confinou o sétimo e último. Seu esforço foi visto pelo Deus Primordial da Longa Vida, que elevou sua divindade aos Céus e deixou sua parte física na Terra, agora na forma de um Tigre Sagrado guardado por 100 espíritos de Dragões!_

Como eu disse, comecei a escrever essa fic com inspiração zero. Ela acabou ficando meio apressada ou mal-feita... Talvez um dia role uma atualização quem sabe?


End file.
